Love isn't possible, not with this life
by xmilkandcookies
Summary: A young girl moves to Forks hoping to achieve the only thing she dreams of ‐ happiness, and a few years of a 'normal' life, when she catches the eye of Jasper Hale. Little does she know that she'll be able to experience much, much more. Jasper/OC


**A/N; Hi ;D This is my first Twilight fanfic, and first fanfic ever! I'm not very good, and I'm sorry if my grammar/spelling or anything is horrible too. I don't really know where I'm going to go with this story, I think I'm just going to see how people find it and just go from there. Also, I'm sorry if I get some things wrong to do with Twilight. I do love the movies and I know what happens throughout all the books but I haven't read them. So, if anything is incorrect to do with Twilight terms, I'm really sorry! I would love reviews. Good, bad, anything! Just nothing abusive or anything please :] So, yeah! I hope at least some people enjoy this and thanks to anyone who does read my story. Another thing, I don't own any characters or anything unless their my own. Thanks and enjoy! ;D**

Chapter One;

January 1st, 1978  
>12:00am<p>

'Happy New Year!' everyone screamed, mostly at the same time. A mixture of voices pushed into one. Some young, some old, some excited, some drunk, some who believed the new year would mean a fresh start, some who knew the realistic factor that this year would be just the same as the rest or some who, like Natalie Slaze, just wanted to enjoy the celebration with those closest to her.

Many cheers were continuing to erupt. People were making out left, right and center, giving hugs and welcoming everyone to the beginning of 1978. Fireworks in the background sent out a loud bang, which caused more happy cheers and excitement. Natalie watched and smiled to herself, taking a sip of her drink. She thought to herself about the year she had left behind.

Her grandparents had died in a plane crash on the way back from their holiday in England. They were her only family, her mother having died just after she was born and her father had never wanted to be a part of her life. She was distraught, inconsolable, it took her months to even begin to continue with her life. But she did, she picked herself up, and despite knowing she still had a long way to go, she knew that she was slowing moving forward and putting the past behind her. She knew her grandparents would be proud of her. Natalie was even proud of herself.

'Nat! Natalie!' her friends yell interrupted her thoughts, 'Happy new year, baby!' her friend stumbled slightly while coming over to her and giving her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. She was a little drunk, maybe a little more than a little.

'You too, Rach!' Natalie hugged her friend back. Life wasn't that bad, she thought. She had good friends, she had a fairly decent job. Most of all, she was young. She, at 19, had her whole life ahead of her. A rush of happiness came over her in that moment. Her whole negativity of the rest of her life and from the past year went away and she laughed out loud, excited and happy for the future.

'Next year, though' Rachel yelled into her friends ear, slurring her words, 'we're going to party even harder! It's going to top this night!'

Natalie laughed, her friend was always focused on not much more than partying. 'We definitely will' she replied, pulling away from her friend. 'But for right now, I need to find a bathroom. I'll be right back!'

'Want me to come with? We're girls, we're meant to go together' Natalie looked at her friend, she was having trouble even standing upright. She turned her friend around and led her to their other friends while saying 'It's okay, Rach. I'll only be a few minutes.'

Walking off, her friend yelled to her, 'What if I need to hold your hair back! What if you be sick! What if, like, I don't know, you need me or something!'

'I won't, Rach. Go have fun! I'll be back in a sec! Natalie turned and yelled back, walking off to find the bathroom.

The New Years celebrations were being held out in a big open area right against the beach. Natalie and her friends were partying right near the beach area, away from the food stalls and bathroom facilities.

She wandered around for a few minutes, trying to find where the bathrooms were supposed to be. 'I should have brought, Rach' she thought to herself as she kept walking. At least if she had she wouldn't be alone, which was mostly what she was worried about right now. She kept wandering around when she eventually decided on holding it and going back to her friends. She turned around and starting walking back, until she realized she had no idea where she was.

'Shit!' she said out loud, turning in a circle trying to remember which direction she had come from. She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip, trying to think. She knew she hadn't gone too far, she'd only been gone a few minutes, but her mind was elsewhere as she was walking. Her objective was to find the bathroom, but she didn't even think of taking in her surroundings in case she got lost, she was too busy thinking about her friends and amusing herself at how Rachel would help hold her hair back if she was sick, considering how drunk her friend was herself.

Natalie was a little panicked by now, the small area she was in was practically deserted. Probably because everyone was out where the celebrations were being held, but still, it was so quiet, almost 'something isn't right' quiet. She didn't want to scare herself with unneeded worry, she could still hear the party so she could easily just follow the sound. By now, her thoughts and the eeriness of the area had freaked her out enough for her not to need the bathroom anymore. She turned around once more, she hadn't heard anything but the whole atmosphere made her feel like she was in one of those scary movies. She started to head back in the direction of the noise from the party. Although she hadn't seen or heard anything suspicious or creepy, she certainly felt it. She walked a little faster, the noise getting louder which made her feel more comfortable.

She was almost there. She felt the fear slowly fade away and shook her head. 'Must be going stupid' she mumbled to herself, feeling more and more better as she could now see the party ahead.

Just before she took the pathway that would lead her straight back to her friends she heard an odd and disturbing sound. She walked backwards a few steps to try and have a look if she could see anything. Only a few meters to the right was a man, a man on the floor who was screaming. His screams were muffled, as though he was in so much deep agony that he couldn't let out proper screams.

Natalie didn't think twice, she ran towards the man. A few thoughts ran through her head, alcohol poisoning, even that maybe he had got stabbed or something, but nothing that she had thought was even close to what really happened. She knelt down next to the man, panting she asked 'What happened, are you okay?'

The man was grunting, screaming and practically dying at the same time. You could tell he was in absolute agony, the worst pain a person could imagine. Natalie was panicking, she wanted to help but she didn't know how or what to do, she couldn't get out of him what had happened. 'Someone help!' she screamed out, hoping somebody would hear her. It was pointless, the party was so loud this far away there wasn't a chance anyone could hear her. She looked down at the man 'Please, please try and tell me what happened, I want to help, you need help now' she begged him, her voice trembling from desperation and worry, this man seemed like he was only inches from death.

She thought about leaving him quickly to go and find someone else. She was unsure about whether to or not, he definitely wasn't in a state to be left alone, but he needed help immediately. She almost started to get up when the man grabbed her arm hard, she winced and instantly went to pull away but his grip was too strong. She watched him, trying to figure out something, she was breathing quickly, her mind was going a million miles an hour, when he finally managed to get some words out, 'My... neck' he gasped out, trying to turn his head while his body was shaking almost out of control, 'What? I, I don't know what you mean' Natalie said as she looked at his neck, 'My neck...' he struggled to speak, 'It's burning, my... my body... is on fire' he screamed again, as though the pain had got worse.

That's when Natalie saw it - a deep, horrible looking cut. 'What is that?' Natalie whispered to herself. She hadn't seen anything like it. It was a huge bite mark. It was to the back, lower right of the mans neck, the sight of it had her frozen. She immediately snapped out of the craziness she felt from what she saw and realized that there was no choice - she had to go get help. She grabbed the mans face, trying to steady his head so he could understand what she was saying, 'I'm going to go get help, I'll be back, okay'. She got up and started sprinting towards the sound of the party, she thought of nothing but to get someone, anyone, to help this man.

She was running faster than she ever had before, all she could think of was the fate of the man she had just seen, the sight she had just witnessed. The pain he was in was so horrible to watch, it was like he was being tortured from the inside. Like that bite mark had somehow infected him.

Natalie kept running when suddenly something ran straight into her path and collided with her. This thing was incredibly fast, and incredibly strong. Just from colliding with it she had flown so far back. Her adrenaline was running at an all-time high, she didn't even realize the abnormality of what she had just encountered. She got up and steadied herself, and continued to run. The thing stared at her from above, watching her attempt to get away. 'I love it when my food tries to get away' the thing laughed to herself, then lunging towards Natalie and knocking her back in an instant.

Natalie screamed. She felt sharp teeth stab into her skin, latching on like a desperate, psycho leech. She screamed like the man she was trying to help had screamed. She had never felt pain like this before, it wasn't even pain, it went beyond that. It was the type of agony that one isn't meant to feel - ever. She grabbed her shoulder, that's where she'd been hit. The pain was running through every vein in her body, her body was on fire. She was shaking, she couldn't think of anything else but the agony she was in. What happened to the man had just happened to her – she had just been bitten.

The thing that attacked Natalie stood above her, it was a person, a woman. She was laughing aloud and seemingly proud of herself. Natalie, although in terrible pain, managed to look at whoever it was that attacked her. She had long, brown hair and bright red eyes. She was slim but curvy, with the palest skin she had ever seen. The woman was pretty, with a feel of evil oozing out of her. She wasn't finished with Natalie yet, she had only just begun.

The woman hissed and licked her lips. She knelt over Natalie, 'So, so helpless. Such a shame'. Her voice was seductive, she probably could get any man in the world with that voice. The woman breathed Natalie's scent in, 'Oh sweetheart, don't you smell so good'. She laughed her threatening and horrifying laugh again, 'And I bet you taste even bett-'

'Annaleise' said a mans voice, interrupting the woman. It was deep, and sounded intelligent. 'I told you to stay away, do you not wish to follow our agreement?'

The woman, Annaleise, growled and turned to the man. 'Some of us choose not to follow the diet you've become accustomed to' she smirked evilly, while standing away from Natalie. 'One human, or two, won't make a huge difference in the world, don't you think?'. She was buttering him up, tormenting him, pushing his buttons. Whatever her intentions were, Natalie hoped that she would just leave.

'Leave, Annaleise' the strict sounding man said, in a more threatening tone. 'You know the consequences of your actions around here'.

'Ha' she replied, not at all concerned about what he thought. 'I'm not the only one who will choose against you, Daniel'. The woman turned to Natalie again, watching her still struggle with the agony she was in. 'I'll listen to you this time' she spoke again, turning back to the man, 'but only because you've made me lose my appetite'. With her last words, she flew off into the darkness, her torturous laughter still ringing through the quietness.

The man, Daniel, knelt down to Natalie, he thought about saving her, there was still time, but it was too risky. Two humans in one night. They would start talking, the scars would be seen, people would wonder, they would ask questions. He stared down at the girl who was still in immense pain. He placed his arms underneath her and picked her up, carrying her to the place he was going. He'd wait for her to go through the stages that would be coming, and then he'd explain to her everything that was going on, and what her new life would entail. Until then, he'd take care of her. 'I'm so sorry that this has happened' he whispered to the girl in his arms, jumping up through the buildings and off into the darkness of this early New Years morning. For Natalie, this was the start of the rest of her life.


End file.
